grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette Parry
The dumb, annoying sister of Louisa Parry, Taffy Parry and Lunia Parry and the daughter of Mrs Parry and Karl. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Mrs Parry and Karl, she grew up having a neurotic mother always prone to over emotion and panic attacks. Her father fed up with Mrs Parry one day left the family but as he did got hit by a guy and died which only contributed to Mrs Parry's sadness more. Bridgette along Taffy who was her best friend moved out of the house soon after as did Lunia leaving Louisa with Mrs Parry. Both Bridgette and Taffy were thick as thieves and were also just plan thick. They were so dumb that the pair of them having their IQ's matched up would not reach double figures. Regardless however they manage to enjoy themselves go out to parties and things for a number of years but upon when Mrs Parry is taken to prison, the decide to come back to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Bridgette and Taffy come to Grasmere Valley soon after their mother is put in prison. The pair along with Louisa Parry who had been more unlucky in love than they had all fight over to try and go out with Jarik Danes before they find out that he is married and his wife is prison. Volume 10 When the Mafia are out trying to take out the entire town, Bridgette is among the victims, along with Mrs Taffy, Chris Hunter, Abigail Williams, and Liz Jones. However it turns out that the entire town is playing the game Mafia meaning no one is hurt and everyone had a great time playing the game. Volume 15 She is among those who ends up as a contestant on the reality show Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? where the winner will be married to the z-list celebrity. She is known on the show as the dumb one and doesn't get far on the show. The Tales of Grasmere Valley and the Death of Daisy Both Bridgette and Taffy are among those at the funeral of Daisy when it turns out Daisy was not dead but mistaken to be dead by Scott and Dean after they heard Wendy Wendall plotting to have her killed and then the two mistaken Daisy's body for a dead cow. When Adam Robinson reveals that the body in coffin is not Daisy soon after she had walked in on her own funeral service to announce she's live and well and Adam announces the body in the casket which they thought was Daisy was not even human, Bridgette believes they found an alien and she along with Taffy fainted in Adam's arms. Volume 20 She is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. She narrowly missed out being nominated for the village idiot award which end up being won to Ted Fed. When Brock Abraham is having a panic attack, Bridgette being rather silly she believes he is giving birth and is not helpful as she keeps saying to him push. She and Lunia are among the many women who stand up and admit to have had a relationship with Frederick Grainger who is engaged to Elizabeth Parkinson. Elizabeth distraught by this dumped Frederick, pushed him in the crowd, she ended being engaged to Edward King. What's Going on in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 24 Life is a Dance She is among those at the annual dance a marathon competing as she dances with either Scott or Dean as neither them or anyone else actually knows who is who. To make matters more confusing, Taffy is partners with the other one who is Scott or Dean. They do well but end up tenth after Scott and Dean not only confused who they are are confused as to who they are dancing with causing them to let go of hands and both sets of couples are kicked out of the competition. In the end Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln win the competition.